Shadows
by bright snow
Summary: They simply mean there is a light shining nearby. Shadow Temple. Oneshot, bonding fic.


Shadows

_Summary: They simply mean there is a light shining nearby. Shadow Temple. Oneshot, bonding fic._

_A/N: Standard disclaimer applied. Run through with an edit, because I am a bit fond of this old story._

* * *

Genis Sage was _not _a baby.

So he was immature sometimes. Big deal! He was no baby! Never! Nobody would _ever _say that to him, unless they, for some inexplicably abnormal reason, wanted a singed 'n' smokin' backside! That was just how it was! He'd never accept being called a baby and just take it, no way, even though turning the other cheek was what he was supposed to do, according to Colette. And Colette's grandmother. And all the other priests he's ever met. And just about everyone else he knew. Well. Everyone except Lloyd, but Lloyd was of a peculiarly low intelligence, so he didn't even count (even if it was that sort of quality about him that Genis admired the most, of always doing the right thing _no matter what_, even if you have to hurt other people to do it).

But none of that mattered, because no one would dare call Genis Sage a baby for reasons already mentioned, even if he was a teensy tiny bit nervous being cloaked in darkness all the time in this blasted temple. Though being wary of darkness was pretty normal, especially since monsters tended to spring out of pockets of impenetrable shadows, right? Just because someone was cautious of the dark didn't mean he was a baby, it just meant he was trying to, like, _not die_. Yeah.

_I...I bet...I bet even Kratos __wouldn't like all the darkness in here! Y-yeah! _he reassured himself vigorously. Kratos was the toughest person he knew (he stubbornly ignored Presea's toughness, because she was adorable and c-cute and he couldn't stand to be a man that wasn't as tough as her), even if he was a traitorous, back-stabbing, overly-strong monster of a Cruxis angel that had _hurt Lloyd_-had hurt all of them. Genis' gaze drifted unbidden from the timid observation of the nothingness around him to Lloyd, starting to feel guilty all over again for even thinking somewhat nice things about _him_ when _that man_ had been so, so undeservedly mean to Lloyd.

The guilt vanished abruptly, though (or at least lessened to a dull throbbing), when Genis remembered whose fault it was, exactly, why he was suffering through all this neurosis of darkness. It was none other than stupid, stupid Lloyd's fault! He just _had _to have the Blue Candle when they'd gotten it, and _stupid _Lloyd _always _ran around randomly and way too far ahead and gibbered and pointed at random stupid stuff. All the time! Every single Seal-y Spirit-y place! It was so annoying that everyone would end up hating Lloyd all over again every time they entered a new place; why, even people like Kratos had been annoyed-oh no, not him again! Stupid thoughts. Stupid Lloyd for prompting these thoughts-unless they were the kind of people that ran around _with _Lloyd. And even on a good day, _nobody _would do that except Colette. Not even Raine. It was too strenuous. Well, in regards to his sister, she didn't entirely share much interest with what interested Lloyd, so she was always off ripping around old sites at her own tempo.

Today, Lloyd was running solo, because even this constant darkness had worn down Colette (or, at least Genis had convinced himself that this was the case), but he was feeling so nauseated of all this oppressive darkness that he didn't even do his usual psychoanalysis on the effects of this on their sort-of-kind-of obviously burgeoning relationship (well, it probably wouldn't've had any effect at all. Lloyd and Colette were "those" kinds of people, after all...). _Th-those stupid orby-things on the coney-thingys need to be brighter! And placed more frequently! _Genis thought wrathfully, swallowing valiantly as his masterfully-made lunch threatened to launch itself from his stomach out back through his mouth. So what if they were in the Darkness Seal-y place right now? Sure, the place was intriguingly fascinating with all of those amazing carvings and ancient symbols, and Genis longed to get a closer look at just about _everything _in this huge structure, but there was _no way _he was going to wander off into blackness and end up throwing up _all by himself_, where all the monsters would be sure to take the chance to feast on his scrawny, stringy meat. Maybe bones, too. He shuddered.

Not like he could see anything interesting in the darkness anyway, even if he were to miraculously stop feeling sick enough to risk splitting off from everyone else. He could barely even see his hand in front of his face, despite how his sun-frying pale skin usually glowed in even mild darkness. And there was _no chance _he was going to even _try _to keep up with Lloyd or Raine, not when they were in each of their temple "modes" and he felt like barfing every few steps. Because while it was true that Lloyd slowed down after an hour or so and then started whining about what a boring place it was, _Raine did not_. And Raine was the one with the nice, warm, comforting Light; Raine was the one he felt the safest with. 'Cause the Blue Candle's glow sort of totally creeped him out, even if Lloyd, whom he'd trust with his life (and had done so, on more than one occasion), was the one carting it around. The flickering blueness washed everything in a cold, impersonal chillness that made his neck prickle, and every step felt like a planned ambush under its light. And they did get ambushed. A lot. Though he'd admit that even though the light would always swing around even more sickeningly than usual thanks to Lloyd strapping the candle to his arm or something stupid like that while they were engaged in battle, it was at least possible to kind of, sort of, aim his magic compared to without it.

But Genis wasn't planning on going any nearer to the stupid Blue Candle unless in such dire circumstances. So the only thing he could do would be to grit his teeth and follow as close as possible to Colette without being conspicuous, since her white clothes and glinting blonde hair that seemed to catch every stray light were by far the easiest to pick out in the gloom. And in any case, following directly behind Colette had another perk: if there were any stairs or obstacles in the chosen path, he'd find out quickly in advance. Taking advantage of Colette's clutziness like this made the edges of guilt border on his consciousness again, but it wasn't like he was shoving her or anything to check for stuff in the way, right? So it was okay? Yes. Yes it was. It was very, very okay. In fact-

BAM.

Whoops.

Colette stumbled forward as Genis toppled backward. Ouch. Solid rock was not the best kind of landing mat, especially such porous, uneven rock that were centuries too old for any sort of rough-housing.

"Oww..." Tears came to both of their eyes despite the dual attempts to hold them back.

"Hey, you two, hurry up!" Sheena called from ahead, her scolding tone like that of someone telling off her kid siblings. Snappy. Anxious. Caring. "It's hard enough to see with Lloyd running around with the candle like a maniac, don't get left behind!"

"Okay!" Colette called back bravely for the both of them. So, together in misery of scraped skin, they got up and rejoined the pack, discreetly rubbing at their eyes. Genis attempted to salvage his manliness by muttering something about not being able to see well in the darkness while Colette simply stifled oncoming couple sniffs.

They were now trudging along in a steadier blue light, since Lloyd had now reached the point where he was hideously bored and whined at every opportunity; the Blue Candle was safely in the possession of (pretty, pretty) Presea, who led the way with a mechanically efficient steadiness. During this interval, Genis had found himself finally, thankfully, free of the sensation of bile rising in his throat, but his nerves had now frayed to even rawer state. The dank, molding air was even denser than before, increasing in oppressiveness at every level they descended. In hopes of distracting himself from what felt like an oncoming attack of manic despair, Genis gingerly poked Colette's shoulder. "Er, Col-"

"Eek!" He winced at the way her squeak sunk into the walls, like the walls had ears, and they were listening with eager fervor. As if she were unaware of the creeping sensation of unseen watchers in the walls, Colette half-turned to smile encouragingly at him, dangerously continuing to walk forwards. "Oh, yes, Genis?"

"Um, can I talk to you for a sec?" His eyes darted irrationally for eavesdroppers.

"Sure!" she replied with a sunny grin, slowing her steps in a not-so-discreet manner for privacy. Sheena shot them another apprehensive look but kept quiet. "What do you want to talk about?"

The more Genis thought about it, the more inane his stupidity seemed. What? Genis Sage, _afraid of the dark_? His only course of action to be scared and hide behind the Chosen, someone he'd ignorantly depended on for far too long? Right. No. No way. He had to be a man and not be afraid of anything so he could be brave and strong when people needed him. _Quick, think of something else, dummy,_ he chastised himself.

"Well, Colette, why don't you take out your wings? So it'll be less sca-I mean, so that it'll be easier to see? 'Cause we're way at the back and P-P-Presea's way at the front with the Blue Candle," he finished lamely. Colette blinked, but her smile never wavered.

"Well, um, I guess I never thought of that! But, but, I'll do it right now!" A moment later, a gentle, pink glow lit up the surrounding area, sparkles drifting with every slow beat of her wings. Genis immediately felt a reassured warmth rush through him and they resumed the trudge, even though he was fully aware that the inhabitants of the temple would surely investigate the appearance of such a kind light that plainly _did not belong_ in a shrine that was anything but. Colette and Genis alone were hardly the ideal two to meet such an onslaught.

"Hey, thanks, Colette," he said, smiling gratefully. It was a tiny, anxious smile, but it had been the first one on his face for hours. An immortal quality touched the expression on the Angel's face.

"Well, I'm just happy you're calmer now," she said frankly, and Genis was suddenly reminded that her ear had probably picked up his palpitating heartbeat and strained breathing the entire time. He flushed and looked off to the side, even though she had long since turned back forwards.

"Hey, Colette?" he asked shiftily as they traveled slowly down, down, down into a misted darkness. "Could you...not tell Lloyd? Or Sheena, or Raine, or Presea, or even Zelos, or-" And then there was that anomalous smile again as she looked to face him, alien on a face fundamentally structured for earnest affection.

"Genis, don't _ever _be scared of shadows. They just mean there's a light shining somewhere close to you."

So said the Angel.

* * *

_End._


End file.
